


Snoggable

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 376: Harry Potter.Warning(s)/Genre:None. Believe it or not, I have never written this pairing before.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Snoggable

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 376: Harry Potter.
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** None. Believe it or not, I have never written this pairing before. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Snoggable

~

“Because I had to die,” said Harry.

Neville, seated beside him, blinked. “What?” 

Harry turned towards him, smiling. “You asked why I went into the forest and turned myself over. That’s why.” 

Neville stared at him. “But you didn’t. How—?” 

“Voldemort left a piece of his soul inside me, so he had to kill it.” 

Neville flinched at the name. “Merlin, no wonder you look—”

“Haunted?” Harry snorted. “Yeah, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing.” 

Shivering, Neville reached out, clasping Harry’s hand. “Thanks.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “For?” 

“Being willing to sacrifice yourself for us.” 

~

“So, you and Harry, hm?” Ginny sat down next to Neville. 

Neville blinked. “What?” 

Ginny tossed her hair. “I saw you holding hands last night by the lake.” 

Neville shook his head. “It’s not like that. I was just…He’d just told me something and I wanted to comfort him.” 

Ginny snorted. “It didn’t look like just comfort to me.” She leaned in. “I think he likes boys, and I think he _especially_ likes you.” 

Neville frowned. “But you and he—”

“Aren’t together anymore.” Ginny winked. “Turns out, I like girls better than he does.” 

Neville was distracted all day. 

~

“Where are Ron and Hermione?” 

Harry, poking at the Flitterblooms, looked up. “They’re off snogging again.” He rolled his eyes. “Seems that’s all they do these days.” 

Neville cleared his throat. “Does it bother you?” 

“What, that they’re together?” Harry snorted. “They’ve been heading that way since second year, so…no.” 

“And how about you?” Neville asked, keeping his eyes on the Fanged Geranium he was trimming. “Shouldn’t you be off snogging someone?” 

“I think people are too scared to snog me,” Harry sighed. 

“Then they’re mad,” said Neville. “You’re—”

“What? Snoggable?” 

Neville could feel himself blushing. “Absolutely.” 

“Prove it.” 

~

Harry turned out to be eminently snoggable, although after they knocked over several plants while kissing in the greenhouse, Neville insisted they snog elsewhere. 

And so they did. 

At first, Neville wasn’t sure Harry would tell people, but when he walked in on Ginny teasing Harry, and rushed to Harry’s defence, he figured the secret was out. 

“They say Longbottom’s built like a Hippogriff,” sneered Malfoy one day at Quidditch. “That true, Potter?” 

Everyone roared except Harry, who smirked, and Neville, who blushed. “Shame you’ll never find out,” purred Harry. “Although there’s a reason he’s called the sword of Gryffindor.” 

~

“Did you see Malfoy’s face?” Ron chortled when they got back to the common room. “That was brilliant!”

Harry clung to Neville’s hand, and when no one seemed upset or surprised, Neville relaxed. “I almost said all Gryffindors have big swords,” Neville quipped, and everyone roared again.

Afterwards, as they all chatted quietly, Ginny whispered, “So, you and Harry, hm?” 

Neville laughed. “And you and Luna.” 

Ginny blinked. “What? No! I—”

“She _especially_ likes you.” Neville grinned. 

Ginny sighed. “Really?” 

“Oh yes,” said Luna, sitting down beside her and clasping her hand. 

Neville beamed, leaning against Harry. All was well. 

~


End file.
